What Happened?
by ReaderChick24
Summary: It's the end of the term. Everything is going great.. some would say perfect. But it's too good to be true. Either PDLD or Sophie. Rating is T maybe M
1. The Pub

Finally thought Rory as she entered her dorm room. She had just finished her last exam.

"Paris… Paris are you here?"

"What Gilmore?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the pub tonight to celebrate the end of the term with me and the group?" She had made friends with Stephanie, Finn, Colin and Logan. They all met at one of her grandparent's party's back in her freshman year at Yale.

"No, sorry I can't I'm spending the night at Doyle's."

"Alright then, I'm going to head out see you tomorrow?"

"Yea!" Paris said happily. Rory loved seeing Paris happy it was like eating an ice cold Popsicle on a hot summers day…refreshing. Rory went into her room and decided to change. She put on her black mini, light blue halter and knee high leather boots. She decided to curl her hair and wear little make-up. Lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara and blue eye shadow to bring out her eyes. She heard her cell phone vibrating and checked her called id. It read DEAN. She sighed her and Dean had been dating for the past 3 months and there relationship was going downhill. He was so protective he wouldn't let her hang out with other guys unless he was there with her. She picked up her phone "Hello." She stated sounding rather annoyed. "What's up babe?" he said. She hated it when he talked to her like she was some kind of slut. "Nothing I'm going to the pub to celebrate the end of term with some friends." Who?" he asked sounding rather upset. "Umm…" Rory started she didn't want to say the guys because then Dean would tell her not to and drive down there to Yale to make sure she didn't go with them. "Stephanie and some of the girls." She lied. "Alright" he said sounding relived. "I got to go their waiting for me." By, hey are you coming around this weekend? My parents are out of town and we can… hang out." Rory didn't want to 'hang out'. They always ended up in bed and she hated it. "Sorry I can't." Why not?" he demanded. "I uh..Have to… go to a party at my grandmothers house." "Fine." He said and hung up. She let out a breath of relief. She heard a knock on the door. "I got it." She yelled to Paris. She opened the door. "Why Miss. Gilmore you look fabulous love." Finn said. All the guys nodded. "I'm leaving Paris." "Have fun Gilmore." Paris yelled from her room. "You too!" Rory replied. "So Girly what's up?" Stephanie asked. She and Rory had been best friends since the moment they met. "Oh, nothing Dean called again." Stephanie knew that Rory didn't like being in a relationship with Dean. "Oh that's too bad." They walked to the rest of the way to the pub chatting about anything and everything. They finally reached the pub and took a booth in the corner. "What would you like to drink Ace?" Logan asked. "Oh let's see I'll have a martini with a twist." Rory replied. "You got it Ace." Rory had been nicked named by everyone in his or her group. Stephanie called her girly, Logan called her Ace, and Colin called her Reporter Girl and Finn called her love. The guys treated Rory like a little sister. The group stuck around for a little while then decided to call it a night. "See you tomorrow Rory," called the guys. "Don't nobody forget about our shopping spree in New York tomorrow, guys pick us up at 9 am sharp." Stephanie told them. "And don't come without coffee." Rory said. The guys just smiled. They all knew Rory's addiction to coffee. The all said good-bye and parted their ways. Rory came to her dorm and unlocked it. She screamed. "Dean what are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to come and see you." He replied. This is my first story so please review. Also any ideas for a new story or this one. I now have a new respect for those who rite these storys there hard! 


	2. Help

"Dean we

need to talk." Rory said. "It's jest not working out between

us. It just not real anymore. I'm sorry." "No. I left my wife

for you. You made me leave my wife for you. You slut, home wrecker.

You're stuck with me. Lets go now." He yelled. He grabbed her by

the wrist and started pulling her. "No Dean I don't want to."

"Too bad princess you're going." He knocked her head against

the wall and she passed out. She wok up later not knowing where she

was. She couldn't move. She looked around and found her self in the

corner with nothing but shorts and her bra on. She found her cell

phone and hit 4. "Hello?" the person at the end of the line

asked. "Hello?" they repeated. They heard sobs. "Love are you

there? Rory?" He heard more sobs. "Love your scaring me what

happened? Are you all right? Rory?" When the guys heard Finn they

immediately turned off the TV and listened. Finn heard a faint voice.

"Can you come and get me?" and then a thud. "Rory love what

happened? Where are you?" Rory looked around and recognized this

place. "The Best Western by Hartford, room 312." "Where on are

way." Finn said. Logan and Colin got up they all left for Finns

black SUV. "What's going on Finn?" Logan asked. "I'm not

sure mate, Rory called crying asking if we could pick her up at the

Best Western by Hartford." "Well let's hurry." Colin said. A

hour later they pulled up to the Best Western and found room

312. They saw the door unlocked and ran in. They were looking when

they heard Finn. "Guys." Logan and Colin came running. They saw

Rory in a corner all bloody and bruised. "Shoot" they all said

and ran to her. "Love can you hear me?' Finn asked. "Yea."

Said a faint voice. "Try to get up." They watched her struggle

to stand then she fell over. "I can't," She said. "Colin go

pull up the car." Logan said. Colin ran off. Finn and Logan picked

up Rory. "We got to get you to the hospital love." Finn said. All

Rory could do was nod. They got to the hospital and signed in. A few

minuets later they heard "Rory Gilmore." The guys picked Rory up

and brought her to the examining room. They laided her down and went

back in to the waiting room. 3 hours later the doctor came out. "Are

you 3 here with Rory Gilmore?" The all nodded. "Alright I'm not

sure if she wants you to know but here it is. She was raped and

severely beaten." The guys paled at this. "She will be ok

eventually, she has a sprained ankle and some ribs. You may take her

home tonight but let her stay with you. She shouldn't be alone for

a couple of days." The guys all nodded, got Rory and headed back to

Yale. /p

Please review it's great to hear from you all. 


	3. That Night

Once they all arrived back at Yale, Finn and Logan who were sitting in the front looked back. They saw Rory asleep in Colin lap. Finn picked her up and carried her back to their dorm where she would be spending the night.

"Shhh…don't wake her up." Colin said as Logan slammed the door closed. The guys placed Rory in Finn's bed and then they all went in to the common room so they could talk.

"I can't believe he did that." Logan said

"I'm going to beat the bloody crap out of him mate." Finn barked.

"Before we kill him guys," Colin started " I think we should focus all of our attention on Rory. I can call Steph tomorrow because she's pre-med, but still Rory needs us more now then ever." He looked around and saw the others nodding their heads in agreement. Suddenly they heard a sound coming from Finns bedroom. The guys all stood up and quietly walked to his bedroom door and opened it. They peeked in and saw a distressed Rory sitting up and starting to cry.

"Love what's wrong?" Finn asked although they all knew what was wrong. They all walked towards the bed and sat down next to Rory.

"It's just that…dean…tonight…owww…omg…" and she broke out sobbing and fell back into Logan's arms. The guys all looked at each other none of them really knowing what to do.

"Rory you don't have to tell us what happened tonight. You can tell us when you're ready or not…ok?" Colin asked. Rory nodded her head and fell asleep.

The next morning Finn and Logan went to see if Rory was awake with coffee in hand. They looked in the room and saw her starting to stir. Then they saw her eyes pop open.

"Hey guys" Rory said groggily.

"Hey Ror." Logan said

"We have coffee love." Finn added.

"Smart, smart men." She said laughing.

"So what do you want to do today Rory?" Logan asked.

"Do you guys just want to watch movies?" She asked.

"Movies sound great love!" Finn replied giddily .

Please read and review. I need some ideas on what should happen next. Thanks to all of you who review last time it really brite-ens my day! Also sorry that this one was short:-( 


	4. Confessions

"So which movie would you like to watch?" Rory asked the guys.

"Anyone you want Rory." Logan said smiling.

"Well so much to choose from…hmm..willy wonka new, the breakfast club and a walk to remember." She finally said.

"All right I'll go get them started. Do you need help getting up?" Logan asked looking concerned at the end.

"No I'm alright." She said. Logan left the room and Rory started to get up. She finally got on her feet with Finn behind her.

"Ladies first." He said while bowing.

"Thank you kind sir." Rory said giggling. She was doing fine until she got to the doorway where she fell backwards, luckily into Finns arms.

"Love are you ok… LOGAN." Finn yelled.

"Wha…omg is she ok?" Logan asked while looking at Rory passed out in Finns arms.

"I don't know mate, she got to the doorway and passed out." Finn said while looking scared.

"Let's put her on the…"Logan started.

"What the heck happened?" Colin yelled as he walked into the dorm.

"Well Finn said that she was walking to the doorway when she fell and passed out." Logan stated.

"Ok first lets put her on the coach. I think she's starting to wake up." Colin said calming.

"Guys…what…ouch…sob." Rory chocked out.

"You passed out and Finn caught you." Logan said. Rory was thinking how much the guys had helped her. And she was seriously thanking Finn.

"Thank you for catching me Finn." She started. "But guys I have been really putting you out so i'm just going to go back to my dorm. You guys can hang out tonight and I'll" Rory said.

"No" Colin said while interrupting Rory. "Absolutely not, especially after what just happened."he finished while Logan pulled her back onto the coach.

"All right I see I can not win this one." Rory said sitting back down between Logan and Finn. She started crying and the guys looked confused.

"Rory do you need to talk?" Colin asked.

"Yes." She stated. The guys all leaned in so that they could hear her. "Well it started after the night we all went to the pub and after Stephanie reminded you of our shopping spree in New York. When I went into my room dean was there. I said it was over and he said that I didn't have a choice and that I was stuck with him and he grabbed me. I tried to get away but he hit my head against the desk and I blacked out. I remember waking up and seeing him sticking things inside of me and my clothes in a pile in the corner. I tried to get up but, instead he picked me up threw me against the wall and…" see started sobbing but continued, "then he said he would be back. I got up and got as many clothes on as I could before I called you. After I hung up a passed out again and you know the rest." She was fully sobbing by now and was in Finns lap.

"Love.." Finn started but he was out of words. He stroked her hair and looked to the guys for help but they where as lost as he was.

"Rory if you need anything you let us know." Logan said. Rory nodded.

"It was probily my own fault.."Rory started.

"No" Finn started. "This was in no way your fault in any shape or form it's that creeps fault now look at me." He turned her head to look at him. "You did nothing wrong its his fault ok?" She nodded her head.

"Can we start the movies?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yea." Colin said. Rory looked around and realized how lucky she was to have these guys around. They started with Willy Wonka and right as the puppets caught on fire she fell asleep in Finns arms.

Please keep reviewing and giving suggestions. 


End file.
